


Annie and Annie

by Bumping_Bees



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, Light Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Hitch adopts a cat and names it after someone she loves.





	Annie and Annie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for my friend, Lady Stardust. I hope you like this Andy!!! Happy birthday!!!

A loud distressed meow made Hitch pause and glance around. It was her day off and she had just finished visiting Annie. She was emotionally exhausted, but the cat…

She followed the noise down an alley and found something that looked more like a naked rat than cat. It was screaming at a raccoon. The raccoon seemed to be trying to get at a bone with a little meat left on it. The cat was hissing at it.

For a moment, Hitch considered leaving. She would let nature decide what happened to the strange cat and raccoon… Then the color of cat's eyes made her stop. They were so deep and blue. She had only ever seen eyes like that once before.

Hitch kicked at the raccoon, making the animal startle and jump away. She scooped up the cat and held it away from her as it started clawing and hissing at her.

“Well, you’re just as feisty as her,” Hitch said, appraising the cat. “I’m going to bring you home. Calm down. I'll give you proper food.”

The cat hissed again, but stopped trying to scratch her. Hitch carried the cat to her dorm. She still lived in the room she had shared with Annie. She had refused to let anyone touch the other girl's things. The only times Annie’s stuff was ever touched was when Hitch was cleaning.

Hitch dropped the cat on to her bed and went to the cupboards. She had some cured meat that the cat would probably like. When she found it, she cut into small bits. She poured water into a bowl. When she was finished, she turned around. The cat was now on Annie's bed.

Something like grief rose in her throat, but she swallowed it. She set the food and water on the floor and picked up the undersized cat. She set it in front of the food, watching it sniff at it.

The cat started devouring the food as soon as it was certain that it was edible. Hitch crouched beside it. She pet it gently, noticing it did have fur, but it was so blonde and short, it looked bald… and wrinkly. Like a goblin almost.

“You're so thin… don’t worry, I’ll get you proper food soon.. and some cream.” She smiled slightly. “I’m going to name you Annie. You have similar eyes to hers and you act the same from what I’ve seen…”

The cat didn’t pay her any attention.

 

* * *

  
Over the next few weeks, Annie warmed to Hitch. She slept on Annie’s bed when Hitch wasn’t home. Her favorite place to sleep at night was curled beside Hitch’s head on the pillow. The nights were a lot less lonely with the small cat. Whenever Hitch was home, she would talk to Annie. Annie would tilt her head inquisitively or meow.

Annie reminded Hitch to eat by yowling at her until she did. She also swatted at Hitch whenever she stayed up too late until she went to bed. It was quite cute. Hitch loved it.

 

* * *

 

One morning, Hitch awoke to loud knocking. She threw on a robe as Annie hid under her bed. The cat was skittish around other people.

Hitch opened the door to see a young soldier looking breathless. Hitch knew the girl was a recent addition to the military police, but couldn’t remember her name.

“Hello?”

“Miss, it's Annie. She's woken up. The commander has moved her to a jail cell. She can't have visitors,” the cadet said in one breath.

Hitch felt the blood drain from her face.

“Annie is awake?! Take me to her!” she demanded.

“I can't… the commander has expressly forbid you from seeing her until after her trial. He thinks… You will help her escape, I think.” The girl looked terrified as Hitch's face darkened.

Hitch opened her mouth to shout, but then something brushed her leg. She looked down at Annie. The cat was still tiny. She chirped at Hitch, trying to soothe her.

“When is her trial?” Hitch asked after taking a deep breath.

“Sometime next week.”

Hitch nodded, clenching her jaw. If they dared harm Annie, she would revolt. She slammed the door in the girl's face, feeling a little guilty after. The girl hadn’t had to tell her about Annie… but Hitch was livid that she couldn’t even see Annie.

Annie chirped and clawed her way up Hitch's clothes until she was perched on her shoulder. Hitch scratched her ears absently, glad that it was her day off.

She had to clean and make sure everything was ready for Annie’s return.

 

* * *

  
A month later, Hitch was close to throwing her revolt. She hadn’t heard a single word about Annie or the trial. Everything was being kept quiet from her. She felt ready to snap at the smallest provocation.

Annie, her cat, had taken to winding around her legs one afternoon, the way she did whenever she sensed Hitch was about to scream.

Hitch huffed in annoyance and picked Annie up. “I know you're trying to help, but sometimes I need to rage, Annie.”

Annie purred and rubbed her head under Hitch's chin. Hitch resisted the urge to smile. She heard the door open behind her just as her cat clawed her as she scrambled to escape.

“Ouch! Annie!” Hitch stared down at the new scratches on her arm, momentarily distracted, as Annie scurried under her bed.

“Why do you sound so angry? I’ve only been back a second,” a soft voice asked from behind her.

Hitch spun around in surprise, her mouth falling open. Annie stood in the doorway, looking unsure and hesitant.

It only took Hitch two strides to reach Annie and pull her into a tight hug. Annie tensed in her arms, but then she hugged her back.

“I am never letting you go.”

“You’ll have to eventually,” Annie pointed out, a bit surprised by the affection.

“Watch me.” Hitch tightened her hold on Annie. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I thought… you hated me?”

“Never.” Hitch would tell Annie later that she loved the other woman. For now, she just wanted to hold her.

Annie gradually relaxed, resting her head on Hitch's shoulder. After a moment of comfortable silence, a soft meow came from by their feet. Annie glanced down.

“Is that a cat?”

“Yes.” Hitch raised her eyebrow, wondering if Annie even liked cats.

“Mm, she’s cute. What’s her name?”

Hitch opened her mouth and closed it, heat climbing up her neck. “Um… Lady Star..dust?”

“Lady Stardust?” Annie blinked, but knelt down to let the cat sniff her hand. “Hello, Lady.”

The newly renamed cat sniffed her hand curiously and then bumped against it with her forehead.

Hitch breathed a sigh of relief and crouched down, kissing Annie’s forehead. The blonde looked up, startled. Hitch smiled.

Annie watched her carefully before pulling Hitch in by her collar and pressing their lips together. Hitch's startled lips moved against hers after a moment, kissing her back. Annie was relieved her intuition was right about Hitch liking her.

“I saw the cat bowl. You named her Annie, didn't you?” Annie asked, pulling away and gesturing to the water dish where Hitch had painted the cat's name.

Hitch gaped, looking flustered, but Annie leaned in and kissed her again. Lady jumped onto Annie’s bed and curled up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
